


Mass Casualty

by brooklyn09



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Explosions, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn09/pseuds/brooklyn09
Summary: After a mass casualty incident, Greg and Mike comfort one another.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another foray into the Stamstrade ship. Mystrade will always be my OTP, but it's fun to play with new people!

The call for all available trained medical personnel came at 3 pm. Mike was finishing up his last lecture of the day. Even though his time these days was mainly spent teaching "the doctors of tomorrow", he still kept his skills up to date for the occasional shift at the A&E or the local walk in clinic. And he was also one of many doctors on a ready list to be available for a mass casualty incident. He received a text on his phone with the address and details - explosion, dozens injured. He packed up his briefcase and left in haste. 

XXXX

Greg had just finished his final case interview for the day and was in the break room getting a much needed cup of coffee. He was grabbing the last donut in the box (stale, but he couldn't be picky) when he heard Sally shout, "Boss! Explosion in Camden! We have to go!" Greg dropped the donut in the garbage, tossed his mug in the sink, and took off at a run. "Shit!" he thought to himself. He hoped it wasn't bad, but any time the word "explosion" was shouted, it usually wasn't good. He got his jacket and phone from his office and followed in Sally's wake to the car park.

XXXX

When Mike arrived on scene, it was utter chaos. Medics were hurrying in his direction, assisting those wounded who could walk, and carrying those that couldn't. A triage area had been set up in the park near the epicenter of the blast. Police and emergency personnel were rushing around, clearing the area. A burning smell permeated the air, and the cacophony of sirens, along with wails and screams from the scared and injured competed to overpower one another. Mike ran over to assist a first responder who was struggling to staunch the bleeding leg of a young woman. "Hold this here while I go get supplies!" yelled the medic, indicating a jacket pressed firmly to the woman's upper thigh. Mike found he couldn't speak, but nodded his head in acknowledgement. He pressed hard on the wound, eliciting a moan from the woman. "You'll be all right, don't worry, we'll take care of you," Mike said as he tried to comfort the frightened woman. Mike looked around at the scene surrounding him with abject despair. He wondered if Greg was here too? He surely hoped not, but figured it was very likely that he was. 

XXXX

Greg and Sally pulled up to the perimeter and located the commander in charge of the scene. They were ordered to assist in locating the wounded and getting them to the park for medical attention. At the same time, they needed to keep their eyes peeled for anything suspicious. There was no word on what caused the explosion, and they had to be careful. Greg and Sally split up, Greg helping a pair of medics to move rubble off a man's legs. When the man was freed, Greg moved to another area where he was faced with the same gruesome task. There were many victims with compound fractures, severe cuts from glass and head injuries from falling debris. Greg had never seen anything like it. It resembled a war zone. 

XXXX 

Mike was just finishing up with his most recent patient when he heard someone calling for help. He turned and saw a medic supporting someone along side them, the person's feet dragging behind but trying frantically to keep up. The someone was Greg. Mike ran over and hooked Greg's free arm over his shoulder. "I got him!" yelled Mike to the medic. The medic relinquished his hold and Mike carefully assisted Greg to an empty space on the grass, easing him down with care. 

"Greg! Greg! Can you hear me?" shouted Mike, shaking Greg by the shoulder. Greg gradually focused on Mike, blinking and shading his eyes from the sun with one of his hands. Mike recoiled at the condition of Greg's fingers. The tips were bloodied raw, nails torn. Mike was horrified to realize Greg had been digging in the rubble with his bare hands. "Oh, pet. What have you done to yourself?" chastised Mike tenderly. 

"It's nothing, " reassured Greg. "Looks worse than it feels."

"Ha. Maybe now, love, but wait until the shock wears off. You're going to be in a lot of pain. Tell me now, where else do you hurt?"

"I stumbled and fell over a pile of debris. Twisted my ankle but good. Don't think it's broken though. Also bruised my rib I think when I hit the ground. Other than that I think I'm ok."

"I'll be the judge of that," said Mike, starting a cursory examination. He noted the bruising on Greg's side, the small cuts and scrapes dotting his arms and legs. The swollen ankle, which fortunately didn't appear to be broken. "It doesn't look like there are any major worries. A quick once over at the A&E and then I'll take you home for some good old Stamford TLC." 

"I always knew there were benefits to dating a doctor," smiled Greg. But the smile didn't reach his eyes. He went to rub at his eyes with his other hand, trying to wipe away the tears leaking from the edges. 

"Hey, hey, now. You're ok. We're going to be ok," reassured Mike. 

"How many dead? " asked Greg, fearful of Mike's response. 

"I haven't heard of any fatalities. Some pretty serious crushing injuries, but they were still alive when transported to hospital." 

"Have you heard what caused the explosion?" 

"I think it's too early to tell definitively, but I did hear someone say that Public Works had been making repairs to a gas line in the area prior to the blast. But that's not for us to worry ourselves with. C'mon now, up with you. Let's get you all sorted and then home." Mike assisted Greg to his feet, and summoned a passerby to support Greg's other side as they made their way to Mike's car. Once settled in the car, Greg got a hold of Sally to make sure she was ok, and to notify her of his destination. Mike pulled away from the curb, reaching for Greg's hand with his spare one, squeezing lightly, careful to avoid his injured fingers. He offered up a little prayer of thanks that Greg didn't appear to be seriously hurt. There would be emotional trauma, you can't live through something like this and remain unaffected. But Mike resolved that they would help each other through it, together. 

To be continued.....


	2. Chapter 2

When they got back to Mike’s, it was almost midnight. Greg’s hands were bandaged, his ankle was in a splint, his ribs were taped. His injuries weren’t serious, but he was off work for a few days and would be in some pain. They hadn’t spoken much on the ride home. After a day filled with loud, despairing sounds, the peace and quiet was welcome. Mike assisted Greg up to his second floor flat, and once inside, steered him straight into the bedroom. Easing down onto the bed, Greg went to unbutton his shirt, abruptly stopping short when he realized it would be an impossible task with his hands bandaged as they were.

“Here, let me, pet,” offered Mike, deftly loosening the buttons. He eased the shirt off Greg’s shoulders and off each arm, then sought Greg’s eyes for permission before unfastening his lover’s pants. Greg gave a small nod and leaned back on the bed so Mike could pull the trousers down and off his legs. Mike helped Greg get himself adjusted on the bed, then pulled the duvet up to his chest.

“Are you hungry, pet? Can I get you something to eat?” asked Mike, sitting next to Greg’s prone form.

“I’m not really hungry, ” said Greg, worrying at the duvet with his fingers, avoiding Mike’s gaze. “Maybe in the morning.”

“Ok. I’ll just go get some crackers and your pain medication, in case you wake up during the night. Be right back, love.” Mike patted Greg’s leg and left for the kitchen to get the needed items. When he returned, Greg had rolled on his side and was sleeping, or at least pretended to be. Mike undressed quietly, and slid under the covers next to his partner. He wouldn’t force Greg to talk yet, but he would need to share his thoughts soon, lest they fester and boil over.

XXXX

Greg startled awake, disoriented. He wasn’t in his bed, in his flat. The window was in the wrong place. The bed was more firm. And there was a body snoring softly next to him. Mike’s. Safe. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. The memories of the previous day came rushing back to him. The sounds of pained, mournful cries. The pungent, coppery smell of blood. The overwhelming visions of pinned limbs, bloodied faces, mangled wreckage. Greg let out another shuddering breath, which woke the person laying next to him.

“Greg? Are you ok love?” asked Mike, sleepily.

“I’m fine. I’m fine. Go back to sleep. I’m sorry I disturbed you.”

“You didn’t disturb me love. I wanted you to wake me up if you couldn’t sleep.” Mike lay there in the dark, watching Greg’s shadowed outline in the muted glow of the street lamp. Gently, he asked, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I really don’t. But I know I should.”

Mike waited, hoping Greg would continue on his own. He couldn’t make Greg discuss his feelings, even though he knew it would begin the healing process if he did.

“How are you not affected by it?” Greg started. “Seeing what we saw today? The mass destruction? I’ve seen bruised and bloodied bodies before, but never to this extent. I’m a copper. I should be immune to this, shouldn’t I? Why am I acting like a scared little kid? What is wrong with me?” Greg wailed.

Gathering Greg in his arms, Mike held him close, rubbing his back while Greg tried desperately to get a hold of himself. When he settled some, Mike began, “Oh, love. There is nothing wrong with you. No one is immune to what we saw today. Not even me. I’ll be thinking of this day for a long time to come. But I take solace in the fact that I helped people today. We helped people today. People who might not be here right now if it weren’t for us. Sometimes, that has to be enough. Knowing that you did everything you could.” When Greg didn’t respond after a few minutes Mike asked, “How’s your pain?”

“Fine,” mumbled Greg, still curled into Mike’s chest.

“You remember who you’re talking to here, right? You can’t fool your doctor, especially one who is madly in love with you, and knows all your little tells,” said Mike, fondly.

“Maybe I am a little sore, ” responded Greg reluctantly.

“Here,” said Mike, untangling himself from Greg’s limbs and rolling over to get the crackers, pills, and water. Once Greg was sufficiently medicated, they curled back up together, listening to the sounds of the city coming to life just outside the window. Greg soon drifted to sleep, lulled by the rhythmic rubbing of Mike’s arm down his side. Mike followed soon after, wondering what daylight would bring.

To be continued…..


End file.
